I Can't Make You Love Me
by JediLeia
Summary: Amidala is sad and questions why Anakin won't return her love. It's a song-fic and its pretty sad. Hope you like it. Please R/R....


I Can't Make You Love Me Disclaimer:I Don't own Star Wars so no sueing.. Get it? Got it? Good.. :)   
A/N: This's just a really short songfic to the song "I can't make you love me" by Maria Bello ( I think...oops...) Anyways, It's kinda sad.. but hope you'll like it! :)   
And as always: Please R&R!   
__

  


**I Can't Make You Love Me**

  
  


Amidala walked into her quarters after a long Senate meeting. She slipped off her shoes and began to run a bath. She hurt all over but her feet and back ached most of all. She needed to relax. Shedding her clothes she slowly eased herself into the bathtub and sighed. 'I really needed this...' she thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the lilac scented bubbles.

She opened her eyes again and looked at her wall chrono. 'Three days already...' she thought to herself sadly.'Three days and Anakin has barely uttered a word to me. Why is he being so cold? What happened to the little boy I used to know? My loving little Ani...'

She shut her eyes again to stop the tears from flowing down her face but it was no use. They ran freely down her warm cheeks. Standing up, she dried herself off and pulled her pale blue night gown over her. She took a look in the mirror and dried her now tear stained face. 'What did I expect anyway? For him to fall head over heals like he did when he was 9?' she laughed bitterly at herself. 'Of course you want him to like you. Maybe even love you. You're angry that he hasn't shown any signs of affection..' 'Oh shut up!' 'See I'm right. You are mad. You hoped he'd still had that crush, don't you? Don't you!?'

"STOP IT!" Amidala yelled outloud. She turned off her light and pulled down the covers of her bed. "I can't belive I just had a fight with myself. I'm not going crazy...I'm not going crazy..." she repeated as she shifted uncomfortably in her large bed.

_Turn down the lights,_   
_Turn down the bed._   
_Turn down these voices,_   
_Inside my head._

As she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, she thought of what it would be like if Anakin still had feelings for her. She craved his every touch and embrace. She lay there daydreaming of him sharing the bed with her, but soon blushed at the thought of what that would entail.

_Lay down with me._   
_Tell me no lies._   
_Just hold me close,_   
_Don't patronize._   
_Don't patronize, me._

She threw the covers off her and wrapped her white robe around her. She walked to her balcony and leaned on the railing overlooking the central courtyard. She looked at how beautiful the roses looked at night with the moonlight iluminating their petals. Suddenly she heard two voices below her. Looking down she saw too young lovers taking a walk. The man spoke in low, hushed tones and whispered into his lover's ear. He brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled warmly at him and whispered into his ear. Amidala lowered her head in pain and saddness, silently wishing that someday she would be that woman, and Anakin would be that man.

_'Cus I can't make you love me,_   
_If you don't._   
_You can't make your heart feel,_   
_Something it won't._   
_Here in the dark,_   
_In these fine hours,_   
_I will lay down my heart,_   
_I'll feel the powers,_   
_But you won't._   
_No, you won't._   
_'Cus I can't make you love me,_   
_If you don't._

She walked back into her room and thought back to when she had first seen Obi-Wan and Anakin arrive in the main hanger, only three short days ago. Anakin was tall, muscular and handsome. She ran to hugged Obi-Wan first and he smiled widely at her. She then turned to Anakin and hugged him as well. As she thought of it now, she realized that he hadn't hugged her back. His arms were limp around her waist. Sitting on her bed again she squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop the burning tears from falling.

_I'll close my eyes,_   
_And I will see,_   
_The love you don't feel_   
_When you're holding me._   
_Morning will come,_   
_I'll do what's right,_   
_Just give me till then,_   
_To give up this fight._   
_And I will give up this fight._

Biting her lip she threw down her robe and crawled back into her bed. She lay there with her head on the pillow, sobbing and shaking.   
"Why don't you love me, Ani? Why....?" she whispered before falling asleep.

_Cuz I can't make you love me,_   
_If you don't._   
_You can't make your heart feel,_   
_Something it won't._   
_Here in the dark,_   
_In these fine hours,_   
_I will lay down my heart,_   
_I'll feel the powers,_   
_But you won't._   
_No, you won't._   
_Cuz I can't make you love me,_   
_If you don't....._

  
  
  
  
  
****

**- End -**   
**Ok, I know that wasn't my usual writting style. I know I've betrayed some of you by writting a sad piece like this, (since I usually write happy ones..) but I can't help it. I'm in a bad/depressed mood and it shows in my writing. Sorry! Please R&R! :)**


End file.
